Bêtisier
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Tu n'as quand même pas osé ! / Osé quoi ? Oh, "ça". / Oui, "ça" ! / Je sens que tu vas rire...
1. C'est pas crédible

**Lorsque Tony est passé au Bâtiment III la dernière fois (mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire !), nous avons discuté longuement. Depuis, il revient régulièrement. Nos discussions sont... comment dire ? Hem, vous devriez vous faire votre propre avis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi : <strong>Il faut qu'on parle !

**Tony : **Heu... d'accord.

**Gwenetsi : **Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq.

**Tony : **Tu fais quoi ?

**Gwenetsi : **PBG m'a demandé en interview ce que ce serait si je te devais te dire cinq mots.

**Tony : **Et ?

**Gwenetsi : **Il faut qu'on parle, ça fait cinq ! C'est génial, hein !

**Tony : ***soupir*

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>J'aime assez l'idée du pianiste de _7 notes, 5 lettres_.

**Gwenetsi : **Un de mes premiers essais dans la fanfiction. Je savais faire court à ce moment là. C'était le bon temps.

**Tony : **Et j'en prenais pas plein la poire surtout !

**Gwenetsi : **Tu fais quoi de _Carpe Diem _?

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi : <strong>Je fais des fics à chaque fois différentes des précédentes.

**Tony : **Vraiment ?

**Gwenetsi : **Oui.

**Tony : **Alors pourquoi Kelly et Shannon font leur retour dans deux d'entre elles ?

**Gwenetsi : **_Seconde_ _chance_ et _Pardonne-moi_ sont différentes !

**Tony : **Ah oui ?

**Gwenetsi : **Pour l'une, c'est un crossover Stargate.

**Tony : **Et alors ?

**Gwenetsi : **Tu crois aux extraterrestres ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tony :<strong> Pourquoi je suis torturé, blessé et j'en passe dans presque toutes tes fics ?

**Gwenetsi: **Presque ! *air victorieux*

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi :<strong> J'ai corrigé toutes les fautes de ma trilogie _Confiance et Trahison_ ! J'ai aussi totalement supprimé le mode scénario. *en est fière*

**Tony :** Alors pourquoi dès le prologue de _Carpe Diem_, je vois une faute ?

**Gwenetsi : **J'ai dit que je l'avais fait, pas que j'avais répercuté les corrections sur le net.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>Alors cette histoire de torture ?

**Gwenetsi :** Tu connais le TBC ?

**Tony : **Le quoi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>Franchement, le rôle que j'ai dans _Pardonne-moi_, c'est pas crédible. Ça n'aurait jamais pu être moi le sauveur de Shannon et Kelly !

**Gwenetsi : **Tu aurais préféré que quelqu'un d'autre joue les héros à ta place ? Parce que ça peut s'arranger si tu veux.

**Tony : **Heu... oublie ce que je viens de dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi : <strong>J'ai corrigé les fautes de _Confiance et Trahison._

**Tony : **Toutes ?

**Gwenetsi : **J'espère.

**Tony : **Et les autre fics ?

**Gwenetsi : **Ça te dirait un café ?

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi : <strong>Ça va ?

**Tony : **Tu n'as quand même pas osé !

**Gwenetsi : **Osé quoi ?

**Tony : ***montre les _OS sur demande_*

**Gwenetsi : **Oh, ça.

**Tony : **Oui, _ça_ !

**Gwenetsi : **Je sens que tu vas rire...

* * *

><p><strong>Tony :<strong> Je peux avoir un exemplaire de « Comment assassiner CIRay ? » ?

**Gwenetsi : **C'est pour lire sur place ou pour offrir ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tony :<strong> *regard noir*

**Gwenetsi : **Tu sais, ces OS ne sont pas si terrible. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais toujours la victime.

**Tony :** Pas toujours ?

**Gwenetsi : **Eh, regarde celui-là ! C'est pas sur toi !

**Tony :** *jette un œil à _Ducky et un invité surprise_* Et dire que je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire que moi en travesti...

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi : <strong>Je t'en mets combien de bouquins ?

**Tony :** Voyons-voir... moi, Ziva et Abby, ça fait trois.

**Gwenetsi : **Ziva ? Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

**Tony :** Si elle comprend pas le message, je me jette dans le Potomac.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>J'adore les Tripl's, hein, soyons d'accord !

**Gwenetsi : **Mais ?

**Tony : **Trois enfants, en même temps !

**Gwenetsi : **Laisse-moi deviner, c'est pas crédible.

**Tony : **À ton avis !

**Gwenetsi : **Et trois avec trois femmes différentes, Don Juan ? Tu crois que ce ne serait pas possible ? *regard qui en dit long*

**Tony : **J'adore être le père de triplés !

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi :<strong> Tu as pensé quoi de _Personne ?_

**Tony : **L'histoire où je suis suicidaire ?

**Gwenetsi : **Tu ne l'es pas !

**Tony : **Je me laisse mourir, je ne vois pas où est la différence.

**Gwenetsi : **Hem... et ton avis ?

**Tony : **Tu connais une bonne animalerie ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>Tu aimes Eli ! ?

**Gwenetsi : **Oui. Pourquoi ?

**Tony : **Mais enfin, c'est Eli quoi !

**Gwenetsi : **Et alors ?

**Tony : **Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte, hein ?

**Gwenetsi : **Il a déjà essayé de te tuer ?

**Tony : **Non.

**Gwenetsi : **Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

**Tony : ***réfléchit* Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi : <strong>Et si je dis que j'adore ton père ?

**Tony : **Là, je te crois.

**Gwenetsi : **Évidemment.

**Tony : **Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ça ?

**Gwenetsi : **Sans commentaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>Tu as prévu de faire deux nouvelles fics ?

**Gwenetsi : **Oui, une sorte de suite à _Sire_ et une autre après avoir fait un sondage dans _Réveille-toi._

**Tony : **Elle parlera de quoi la seconde.

**Gwenetsi : **Secret.

**Tony : **Je n'irai pas le répéter.

**Gwenetsi : **C'est fou comme je te crois !

**Tony : **S'il te plait !

**Gwenetsi : ***soupir* D'accord. *chuchote l'intrigue*

**Tony : **C'EST PAS VRAI !

**Gwenetsi : **Ça y est, je suis sourde.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA : Merci à Mathisio de m'avoir donné cette idée !<strong>


	2. TBC, chantage et fics en cours

**Waouh ! Que de reviews, je ne pensais pas que ça vous plairait autant !**

**Résultat, moi qui hésitais à continuer ce bêtisier, j'ai décidé de faire d'autres mini conversations. Merci à vous ! **

**lisaelle :** Mais si tu as des questions à lui poser, n'hésite pas ! Enfin il ne faut pas que ça rentre dans le domaine du privé seulement.

**WJ :** Il a eu de bons profs.

**Cherisch :** Tant mieux si j'ai respecté son caractère.

**Bones :** Eh bien voilà la suite justement.

**Miryam :** J'espère qu'elle sera à l'a hauteur du précédent chapitre, mais j'ai des doutes.

**PBG :** Mais de rien !

**Dil :** Tu t'en est remis ?

**Ayahne :** La réponse est oui comme tu peux le voir.

**Pour cette suite, les sujets seront moins divers que la dernière fois. TBC, chantage et fics en cours au programme.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>Il faut qu'on parle !

**Gwenetsi : **Hé ! C'est mon texte ça !

**Tony : **Pause tes fesses sur ce siège tout de suite !

**Gwenetsi : **C'est si grave que ça ?

**Tony : **_Boxe et natation !_

**Gwenetsi : **Oh !

**Tony : **C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

**Gwenetsi : **Tu n'as pas aimé ?

**Tony : **C'est pas le problème.

**Gwenetsi : **Donc tu as aimé ?

**Tony : **Pourquoi j'ai été torturé pendant des jours ! ?

**Gwenetsi : **Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi : <strong>*attrape le dossier « Confiance et Trahison »* Bon, puisque tu y tiens, on va faire le tour de l'histoire et de ce qui semble t'avoir posé problème.

**Tony: **Cette histoire est un problème !

**Gwenetsi : **On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi : <strong>Tu ne peux pas me reprocher quelque chose au prologue.

**Tony : **« J'ai trahi. » Ces simples mots sont une abomination.

**Gwenetsi : **Je parlais de l'autre prologue.

**Tony : **Depuis quand une histoire à deux prologues ?

**Gwenetsi : ***soupir* Je sens qu'on va en avoir pour trèèès longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi : <strong>Je crois que ce sera rapide avec _Carpe Diem_. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

**Tony : **Enlèvement, torture...

**Gwenetsi : **Quelques coups de poings seulement !

**Tony : **...empoisonnement, condamnation à mort...

**Gwenetsi : **Ça fait mélodramatique là.

**Tony : **… et Eli David.

**Gwenetsi : **Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que c'est lui le problème ?

**Tony : **Eli ! Comment tu as pu me laisser passer un marché avec ce type ?

**Gwenetsi : **Avoue, tu regrettes de ne pas avoir eu l'idée.

**Tony : **Là n'est pas la question.

**Gwenetsi : **Donc j'ai raison.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>On passe à la suite.

**Gwenetsi : **D'abord, je veux qu'on parle du « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. » que tu as dit à Ziva en Somalie.

**Tony : **J'ai dit on passe à la suite ! *regard noir*

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi : <strong>Un mot sur _Tempus Fugit ?_

**Tony : **Déprime, déprime, déprime et déprime.

**Gwenetsi : **J'ai dit _un_ mot !

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi : <strong>*jette un œil à la dernière partie de la trilogie* Heu... si on changeait d'histoire ?

**Tony : **Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

**Gwenetsi : **Moi ? Naan ! Quelle idée !

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>Tu veux qu'on parle de tes histoires ? Alors parlons de celles en cours. Comment comptes-tu faire...

**Gwenetsi : **Stop ! On se tait. Je tiens à garder la surprise sur ce qu'il va se passer.

**Tony : **Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre ?

**Gwenetsi : **Non.

**Tony : **Tu vas faire une bêtise ?

**Gwenetsi : **Non.

**Tony : **Tu fais une bêtise ?

**Gwenetsi : **Non.

**Tony : **Tu as fait une bêtise ?

**Gwenetsi : **Oui.

**Tony : **Ah ah ! Je le savais ! Laquelle ?

**Gwenetsi : **T'inviter.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>*boude*

**Gwenetsi : **Arrête de faire cette tête ! Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y aura pas de TBC dans cette histoire !

**Tony : **Menteuse.

**Gwenetsi : **Tu ne te retrouveras pas à l'hôpital dans _Secret._

**Tony : **C'est pas vrai.

**Gwenetsi : **Mais puisque je te le dis !

**Tony : **Je ne te crois pas.

**Gwenetsi : **T'as fini de faire l'enfant ?

**Tony : **Naan.

**Gwenetsi : **Si tu continues, j'appelle Gibbs.

**Tony : **T'as pas le droit !

**Gwenetsi : **Tu veux t'en assurer ?

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi : <strong>Et donc, c'est comme ça que j'en suis venue à la conclusion que... dis, tu m'écoutes ?

**Tony : **Hein ? Quoi ? Heu, oui, je suis d'accord !

**Gwenetsi : **Avec quoi ?

**Tony : **Tu n'as pas demandé mon avis ?

**Gwenetsi : **Non.

**Tony : **Oups. *se lève en vitesse* Tu aimes le thé à la menthe, c'est bien ça ?

**Gwenetsi : **Tony !

**Tony : **Je reviens dans cinq minutes !

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenetsi : <strong>*savoure son thé* Ça ne te t'excuse en rien.

**Tony : **Je sais. Un autre macaron ?

**Gwenetsi : ***Refuse d'un hochement de tête*

**Tony : **Un cookie ?

**Gwenetsi : **C'est de la tentative de corruption ?

**Tony : **Ça marche ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>Juste pour savoir, on pourrait parler des collab ?

**Gwenetsi : **Faut demander à WJ et PBG.

**Tony : **Je saurais pourquoi Senior se trouvait dans cette hôtel avec Ziva et pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à rester sur le camion après mon saut dans le vide ?

**Gwenetsi : **Si les filles sont d'accord.

**Tony : **Et tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu as tué mon père ?

**Gwenetsi : **Ça n'a pas duré longtemps ! Et puis tout s'est bien terminé.

**Tony : **Tu sais, McGee m'a appris comment on postait une fanfiction.

**Gwenetsi : **Et ?

**Tony : **Ce serait dommage que tes lecteurs découvrent les résumés complets de _Secret_ et _Réveille-toi._

**Gwenetsi : **Tu ne ferais pas ça !

**Tony : **Tu veux parier ?

* * *

><p><strong>WJ, PBG, je sollicite votre accord pour utiliser des passages de nos mp de la collab pour un prochain chapitre.<strong>

**A tous : Ça vous a plu ? Avez-vous des demandes précises de sujets pour la suite ? Si suite il y a, bien sûr.**


	3. Les collab'

**Les lecteurs disparaissent en ce moment, je trouve. Merci pour vos coms, ce chap' est pour vous !**

**WJ : **Effectivement, y en a un qui veut des réponses.

**Bones : **Oui, je le savais. J'espère que tu t'es remise du match !

**PBG : **Ca m'a rappeler des souvenirs ces mp...

**Cherisch :** Vu comme c'est parti, il risque d'y en avoir pas mal !

**Dil :** Je gagnerai !

**Aujourd'hui, les collab' et la présence de WJ et PBG !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>Comment vous avez eu l'idée pour la dernière collab, _Et si..._

**Gwen :** D'en faire une tu veux dire ?

**Tony : **Oui.

**Gwen :** Ben, j'ai demandé « Ça te dirait de faire une collab toutes les deux ? » et PBG a répondu « Oh yeah ! Avec plaisir. ».

**Tony : **C'est tout ?

**Gwen :** Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Avant de mourir je veux au moins pouvoir dire que j'ai fait ça dans ma vie ?

**Tony : **Au minimum, oui.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>Au sujet du chapitre 11 de _Pères et fils_...

**Gwen :** Je vais tout te raconter.

* * *

><p><strong>WJ : <strong>Non-non, je ne changerai RIEN à ce chapitre ^^ (vu que je ne peux pas tuyer Senior... voilà !)

**Gwen :** Argh ! ! ! Tu vas pas te contenter de cette longueur ! Moi qui était toute contente de voir la suite de TSL, voilà que je retombe de mon nuage pour lamentablement m'écraser au sol. T'es pas bien de faire aussi court ! ? *sort son Sig* Tu vas remédier au problème, j'espère ! *enlève la sécurité* Et vite !

**WJ : **Ah non hein ! Le Sig, c'est que pour TSL et les fics ou je peux décider de l'avenir des persos ! *pleure* Je voulais faire mourir Senior moi... ou alors, le ... non, si je te dis, tu vas pas aimer. Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas te contenter de ça ? *petits yeux mirifiques de Chat Potté, parce que le Chat Potté, c'est mon mien* Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease !

**Gwen :** *range son arme* Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire alors. Tu demandes à PBG ou de continuer le chapitre ou d'être prête à poster le suivant trèèès rapidement. Et tu constateras que je suis gentille, je viens de mettre la suite de Game Over. Et je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de lire TSL ! *pleure*

**WJ : **Et merci de publier PF aussi, parce que franchement, j'ai pas être très classe sur ce coup-là...

**Gwen :** Que veux-tu, je n'ai pas l'énergie de me battre aujourd'hui pour gagner sur deux tableaux : les délais et la longueur.

**WJ : **Je suis contente que tu n'ai pas cette énergie, mais j'espère que tu vas la récupérer^^

**Gwen :** Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>Et tu l'as récupéré ?

**Gwen :** Pas tout de suite, non. Mon PC a eu la gentillesse de tomber malade et ne refuser de se faire soigner correctement.

**Tony : **C'est l'avantage d'avoir un McGeek sous la main.

**Gwen :** Tu me le prêterais ?

**Tony : **Aucune chance.

**Gwen :** Je peux toujours dire à Gibbs qui a rayé sa Dodge...

**Tony : **Hé ! C'est du chantage ça !

**Gwen :** Chacun son tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony :<strong> Pour _Et si..._, je dois comprendre quelque chose dans la note que tu as mise ? Un message peut-être ?

**Gwen :** Non, pas pour toi, pour PBG.

**Tony : **Pourquoi ?

**Gwen :** Ben en fait...

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> Je vais poster la fic. Tu veux mettre un petit message à l'attention des lecteurs ?

**PBG :** Euuuuuuuhh... *Réfléchis* Bah, je te laisse parler ^^!

**Gwen :** *soupire*

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> Sinon, tu voulais pas me dire un truc sur _Pères et fils_ ?

**Tony :** Tu as tué mon père !

**Gwen :** Juste quelques secondes.

**Tony :** Tu l'as tué !

**Gwen :** Tu vas rester en boucle combien de temps là-dessus ?

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> Tu sais, j'ai aussi fait une collab avec MC. J'ai fait la suite d'_Une lettre perdue_. C'est du Tiva.

**Tony :** Du quoi ?

**Gwen :** Tu sais très bien ce que c'est.

**Tony :** Non.

**Gwen :** Donc faut que je t'explique ?

**Tony :** Non.

**Gwen :** Alors c'est que tu sais ce que c'est ! C'est ça ? Oui c'est ça. C'est obligé. Tu sais ce que c'est et c'est pour ça que tu dis que tu sais pas.

**Tony :** ...Tu commences à parler comme Abby. C'est flippant.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> Tant qu'aucune de vous tue Senior... *sors sa hache* Parce que sinon je me fâche ! Surtout que... *sors le règlement du TBC* On ne doit pas tuer Tony ! *agite le règlement et la hache* Oui, les règles marchent pour lui aussi. C'est logique ! Donc, pas de mort. *sourit* Ok ?

**PBG : **Pas de mort, ça me va!^^

**Gwen :** YES ! *saute de joie* Alors si WJ est d'accord, tu prends la suite ! Surtout que, la connaissant, elle aurait VRAIMENT fait mourir Senior. Et on ne tue pas mon chouchou ! Oui, tu as là un scoop, Senior est officiellement mon chouchou.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> *vient de voir un autre message de PBG* Bon, alors c'est WJ qui prend la suite... Tu lui as bien dit de NE PAS TUER Senior, hein ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>La confiance règne à ce que je vois.

**Gwen :** Sans commentaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony :<strong> "Ziva l'embrassa dans le cou." ? Non mais c'est quoi ça ?

**WJ :** Eh bien, Tony, je n'y peux rien si ton père a des hallucinations particulièrement imagées. (C'est la faute de Gwenetsi, je t'assure ! Elle me laisse autant de marge de manœuvre que Gibbs en laisserait à un agent du FBI autre que Fornell... tu vois le coup...) bref, ayant été brimée dans mon élan de professionnalisme fanfictif, j'ai dû... protester. C'est que je ne peux pas faire la grève des scénaristes moi ! (et puis, je suis très gentille. Je ne t'ai jamais torturé ! Je t'ai toujours nourri, donné des amis, un toit, de l'amour, des DVDs de Magnum...). Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal (et te mettre en couple avec Ziva. Désolée. Faudra que tu te bouges tout seul si tu veux une vie de couple satisfaisante).

**Tony :** Je dois comprendre quelque chose de précis avec le « une vie de couple _satisfaisante _» ?

**WJ :** Oui, tu dois comprendre que : Jeanne + EJ = APOCALYPSE ! (et que le Tizza, c'est le bien !)

**Tony :** Le quoi ?

**Gwen :** Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

**Tony :** Tu restes là ! T'as aussi de choses à m'expliquer sur cet hôtel, la présence de Ziva _et_ mon père au réveil !

**Gwen :** Ne te force pas !

**Tony :** Et dis à PBG de ramener ses fesses elle aussi dans la seconde ! Je veux savoir pourquoi je me suis lamentablement écrasé sur le bitume.

* * *

><p><strong>Suite au prochain épisode.<strong>


	4. Une histoire de date

**Merci pour vos coms ! C'est vraiment bien de savoir que je vous fait passer de bons moments.**

**PBG : **Je ne lui ai rien dit, juré !

**Cherisch :** J'espère vraiment que je respecte une nouvelle fois son caractère.

**WJ :** Je sais, c'est pour ça que je voulais l'évoquer sans en parler. Oui, très logique ma phrase. Autant de phrases avec PBG, oui, c'est vrai que ça fait pas mal quand on y réfléchit. Mais c'est rien comparé à nos discussions sur la longueur de tes chapitres ! Pour Senior, je réussirai un jour à te le faire apprécier à sa juste valeur. Un jour...

**Dil :** Yep, c'est ça, mais ce n'est pas trèèès long.

**Ayahne :** Tant mieux, c'est le but !

**Bones :** Tu sais, je m'en fiche un peu. C'est sa vie. Ça m'intéresserait plus si _Tony_ allait l'être. Tu comprends ? Cool pour la victoire. J'espère que ta gorge se remet !

**Nanoushka :** Super si t'aimes ! Et génial d'avoir reviewer chaque chap' !

**Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est aussi bien que les précédents, mais je tiens à préciser pour les dates que tout est véridique !**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> Tu vois, le problème si j'explique le passage de l'hôtel, c'est que ça va devenir dérangeant.

**Tony : **Parce que ça ne l'est pas déjà, peut-être ?

**Gwen :** Ben, ça pourrait être pire.

**Tony : **Vraiment ?

**Gwen :** Répond-moi franchement. Tu tiens à savoir comment Ziva et ton père se sont retrouvés dans le même lit dans une tenue plus que légère ?

**Tony : ***s'étrangle* Ne vas pas plus loin !

**Gwen :** *grand sourire* Je me disais aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai écrit _Quand l'amour fait sa loi_ longtemps avant _Personne._

**Tony : **Et alors ?

**Gwen :** Alors _Personne_ aurait pu être un Tiva du début à la fin puisque j'en ai repris le style.

**Tony : **Moi suicidaire et des anaphores ?

**Gwen :** Oui !

**Tony : **Crois-moi, les lecteurs n'ont rien raté.

**Gwen :** T'es sûr ? Parce que je pourrais reprendre l'idée et...

**Tony : **NON !

* * *

><p><strong>Tony :<strong> Et sinon, PBG, tu m'expliques _enfin_ pourquoi j'ai sauté sur ce camion ?

**PBG :** Pourquoi pas ?

**Tony :** Bah, peut-être parce que j'ai pas pour habitude de sauter sur des camions au quotidien.

**PBG :** Eh bien, il faut une première à tout !

**Tony :** Je m'en passerais...

**PBG :** Moi pas ! *Montre son badge TBC en souriant*

**Tony :** Et j'étais obligé de me blesser ?

**PBG :** T'es vraiment obligé de me poser la question ?

**Tony :** *soupir* Pitié, trouvez-lui un autre personnage préféré !

**Gwen :** Tu peux toujours rêver je crois.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> J'ai posté ma toute première fanfiction sur ce site le 17 mai 2010. *essuie une larme* C'est émouvant.

**Tony :** McGee qui s'en prend plein la poire, _émouvant_ ?

**Gwen :** Et avant, le 23 janvier 2010, c'était les_ 7 notes, 5 lettres_ sur hypnoweb.

**Tony :** En pianiste, je suis vachement classe !

**Gwen :** Mais le pire, c'est que j'ai retrouvé mon manuscrit de _Carpe Diem. _*éclate en sanglots*

**Tony :** Heu... Quelqu'un ?

**Gwen :** Le début est daté du mercredi 9 décembre 2009. Ça fait plus de deux ans que je suis dans les fanfictions ! Déjà ! *pleure*

**Tony :** Oui, c'est _dramatique_ effectivement. *attrape son téléphone* Allô, Queen ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tony :<strong> Donc, pour savoir, tu dates tout ce que tu écris ?

**Gwen :** Oui, je mets la date, l'heure et le lieu.

**Tony :** L'heure ? Avec les minutes ?

**Gwen :** Oui, l'heure avec les minutes ! Enfin uniquement lorsque j'écris à la main. Des fois, je me contente de matin ou aprem.

**Tony :** Et les secondes ?

**Gwen :** Je ne suis pas précise à ce point là.

**Tony :** Tu m'en diras tant !

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> _Irrécupérables_... Je me demande ce qui m'a pris d'écrire de cette façon.

**Tony :** C'est sûr que tout le monde écrit en acrostiche de nos jours !

**Gwen :** Dit celui dont Gibbs a eu pitié lors de l'écriture de son premier rapport.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony :<strong> Pour le lieu, t'es aussi précise que la date ?

**Gwen :** Assez, oui.

**Tony :** Donc si je te demande de me donner ces infos pour un chapitre de_ Game Over_...

**Gwen :** *fouille dans ses brouillons* Chapitre 10, manche 6, le avant jusqu'à la question de Ziva : mercredi 14 décembre 2011, 14h30-55.

**Tony :** Et le lieu ?

**Gwen :** Je pourrais te dire la ville, le contexte, voire qui se trouvait avec moi, mais...

**Tony :** Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

**Gwen :** Ça ne te regarde pas.

**Tony :** …

**Gwen :** Un problème ?

**Tony :** Tu commences à me faire peur !

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> Je ne te comprends pas. Si tu ne voulais pas savoir, fallait pas demander !

**Tony :** Je suis curieux.

**Gwen :** À ce niveau là, je n'appelle plus ça de la curiosité. C'est de l'auto-flagellation.

**Tony :** Rien que ça ?

**Gwen :** Tu voulais savoir qui aimait le TBC ? Tu sais.

**Tony :** La pire erreur de ma vie.

**Gwen :** Non, la pire c'est quand tu as refusé la promotion pour Rota.

**Tony :** Tu appelles ça une erreur ?

**Gwen :** Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça aurait été pour les auteurs de fanfictions ! On se serait éclaté !

**Tony :** Gibbs, à l'aide !

* * *

><p><strong>*envisage de partir loin, trèèès loin*<strong>


	5. Esquive et Papatron

**Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas posté ici ! La reprise a été difficile, pas sûr que ce soit si marrant que d'habitude. Vous me direz ça.**

**accro, Miryam, WJ, PBG, Bones, Dil : merci pour vos coms !**

* * *

><p><strong>5 – Esquive et Papatron<strong>

.

**Tony :** Dis, j'ai une question.

**Gwen :** Juste une ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tony :<strong> La neige et Noël sont récurrents dans tes fics.

**Gwen :** Moins que le TBC.

**Tony :** Tu tiens absolument à ce qu'il y ait un meurtre commis aujourd'hui ?

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> Si jamais tu te lances dans la fanfiction, ne vas jamais voir les traffic stats.

**Tony :** Les quoi ?

**Gwen :** Une invention merveilleuse des créateurs du site pour savoir combien de personnes lisent tes histoires, même le nombre de fois qu'elles se sont sont rendues dessus. Tu peux avoir le détail, par fic, par chapitre, par jour, par mois et par pays. C'est flippant !

**Tony :** Je ne vois pas en quoi.

**Gwen :** Compare le nombre de lecteurs et de revieweurs, tu comprendras.

**Tony :** L'écart est si grand que ça ?

**Gwen :** Fais-toi ton propre avis.

**Tony :** *jette un œil à l'écran* Ah oui, quand même !

**Gwen :** Ouais, c'est flippant.

**Tony :** Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé.

**Gwen :** Et tu aurais dit quoi ?

**Tony :** Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> Tu sais, je me rends compte que je fais presque toujours intervenir des enfants dans mes fics, pareils pour les cadeaux.

**Tony :** Enfants, cadeaux... y a quelque chose à comprendre ?

**Gwen :** Non, c'était juste une remarque. Mais si tu tiens à lire quelque chose entre les lignes, ça peut s'arranger.

**Tony :** Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> AIPM veut dire Attente Insupportable et Pulsions Meurtrières. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ?

**Tony :** Jusqu'à ce que je trouve le rapport entre cette maladie et ma présence ici.

**Gwen :** Tu dis ça pour rire, hein !

**Tony :** Absolument pas.

**Gwen :** *soupire*

* * *

><p><strong>Tony :<strong> Donc, si je résume, tout a commencé sur la fic de Nanoushka avec le Docteur X.

**Gwen :** C'est ça. Cette fic Tiva a été le point de départ de tout. Il faut dire qu'elle est géniale.

**Tony :** Tiva ? Génial ?

**Gwen :** Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le Tiva.

**Tony :** Ce docteur X, il est aussi cinglé que ça ?

**Gwen :** Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! ?

**Tony :** Son état ne s'est pas amélioré depuis le temps ?

**Gwen :** Donc tu sais ce qu'est le Tiva !

**Tony :** Il chante toujours des comptines en boucle ?

**Gwen :** Crois-moi, tu n'y couperas pas, on en parlera.

**Tony :** Tu crois que je pourrais lui rendre visite ?

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> J'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fic.

**Tony :** Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez en cours ?

**Gwen :** Mais j'arrive à poster régulièrement pour chaque !

**Tony :** Finis d'abord ce que tu as commencé.

**Gwen :** Tu dis ça parce que tu as lu le premier chapitre, pas vrai ?

**Tony :** Je dis seulement que tu devrais faire une pause dans l'écriture.

**Gwen :** Tu crois vraiment que ça m'empêchera de faire du TBC ?

**Tony :** Tu veux pas essayer ? Pour me faire plaisir !

**Gwen :** Je la poste tout à l'heure.

**Tony :** Non !

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> *ouvre la porte* Merci à vous d'être venu. Je ne savais pas trop à qui m'adressez. Vous comprenez, le voir dans cet état...

**Gibbs : **Où est-il ?

**Gwen :** Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain.

**Gibbs : **Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

**Gwen :** Une mauvaise nouvelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibbs : <strong>DiNozzo, sors de là !

**Tony :** Nan !

**Gibbs : **Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher !

**Tony :** Je sortirai pas !

**Gwen :** Je vous l'avais dit, on dirait un enfant de cinq ans.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibbs : <strong>Quelle genre de mauvaise nouvelle c'était ?

**Gwen :** Vous ne voulez pas savoir.

**Gibbs : **Vous me le dîtes ou je vous embarque !

**Gwen :** Alors sortez vos menottes.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibbs : <strong>Tony, ouvre !

**Tony :** Nan !

**Gibbs : **Si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonce la porte !

**Tony **: M'en fiche.

**Gibbs : **DiNozzo, je te prive pendant un mois de télé si tu ne sors pas dans la seconde !

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen :<strong> C'est dommage que vous partiez déjà.

**Tony :** Gibbs, on s'en va ! Maintenant !

**Gibbs : **Je veux d'abord avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

**Gwen :** Vous devriez écouter Tony et vous en aller. Les autres malades risquent de se rendre compte de votre présence sinon et vous serez coincés ici.

**Gibbs : **Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est de cette mauvaise nouvelle.

**Tony :** Crois-moi, patron, tu ne veux pas savoir !

**Gibbs : **Ça ne peut pas être pire que d'habitude.

**Gwen :** Vous allez lu mes histoires ?

**Tony :** Je te jure, Gibbs, si on ne s'en va pas tout de suite, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

**Gibbs : **C'est à ce point là ?

**Tony :** _Confiance et Trahison_ est un conte pour enfant à côté de _ça._

**Gwen :** Finalement, vous devriez rester. Faire connaissance me permettrait de vous mettre au centre d'une de mes histoires à la place de Tony. J'ai plein d'idées !

**Gibbs : **On dégage.

* * *

><p><strong>À la base, faire intervenir Gibbs n'était pas prévu. Merci à Miryam (et sa review) qui m'a convaincue de l'intégrer au bêtisier.<strong>

**Review ?**

**Avis : y aurait-il des âmes charitables parmi les lecteurs pour donner leur avis sur les derniers épisodes des Psychotiques (lien sur mon profil) ?**


End file.
